The Digi Egg
by izumi minamoto
Summary: digitama madness! Kouji becomes a digi egg! what will Izumi do? She takes care of his egg of course! He soon returns to normal, but what will Kouji do when it is Izumi who becomes a digi egg? Will he return the favour? Please R&R!
1. Kouji & Izumi vs ?

Hey people! I'm back for my second kouzumi fic! Hyper as usual so I'll make this note quick... Kouji, Izumi, say it for me

Kouji: Izumi Minamoto does not own digimon, nor does she own me. 'glaring at me'

Izumi: because KOUJI BELONGS TO ME! But please read and review!

me: 'sweatdrops'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Izumi's POV**

Our little group was walking along a small, dirt path in the depths of a large forest. It was approximately noon, the sun was up and it was burning into our backs. Takuya and Kouichi were walking in the front, while Kouji and I dragged behind, leaving Tomoki, Junpei, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon somewhere caught in the middle. We had quiet occasional conversations among ourselves, but stayed had stayed rather quiet due to the heat.

After a little ways of walking, Takuya inched towards Kouichi and whispered something to the dark haired boy, causing him to burst out laughing.

'What was so funny?' I thought, staring at Takuya suspiciously. He didn't seem to notice. At the sound of a soft grunt, I looked to my left to see a rather annoyed Kouji. His right eye was twitching uncontrollably. I sighed. He must've heard what Takuya said. I smiled, suddenly feeling glad to have friends like them. They always kept everyone in a happy mood.

Looking towards Kouji again, I saw him raise a brow at one of Kouichi's remarks and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so cute. I blushed at my own comment but continued to giggle anyway. This time, I saw Kouji turn towards me with his brow still raised, but in a questioning manner. I blushed a darker shade of red and tried to hold back my giggles but failed miserably. He gave me a look that clearly asked if I had gone insane. At this, I couldn't stop myself from bursting into a huge giggle fit.

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

My right eye twitched as I saw my brother burst out laughing at what Takuya said. What did they think I was? Invisible? Or deaf? Those idiots… and to say one is my best friend and the other, my long lost twin… they're both helpless. My eye stopped twitching and I raised a brow as I heard Kouichi's reply to Takuya. After a moment of staring, I decided to shrug it off. That was when I heard a giggle to my right side.

Looking over, I saw Izumi staring at me and giggling uncontrollably. This time I raised a brow at Izumi, and gave her a questioning look. Facial expressions were so much easier than words. She gave me another look, and then this time, burst out laughing at me. Wait… why was she laughing at me?

Glaring at her, I refrained myself from screaming 'what is wrong with everyone today?' My eye twitched once again. That's it. I stopped walking, deciding to ask Izumi what she was laughing about.

**

* * *

Izumi's POV**

"What's so funny?" asked Kouji me in a half pissed tone.

"Nothing." I replied smiling.

"You're the worst liar I've ever met." Replied Kouji as he raised his brow once again. I giggled.

"Fine. So I suck at lying. I was just giggling at you! Do you have any idea how cute you look when you raise your brow? You should seriously get it patented!" I replied, blushing madly at my own boldness, but still smiling like an idiot nonetheless.

Kouji turned a deep shade of red and turned away. We were silent for a while. Both were still rather embarrassed from our previous conversation. About 5 minutes later, I finally gathered up enough courage to start another conversation.

'Just don't say anything stupid' I thought to myself.

"Hey Kouji? What do you think of Kazemon?"

'OH GOD! GREAT QUESTION!' I mentally screamed at myself.

"Um…" replied Kouji, turning red once again. "She's very- Izumi watch out!" he suddenly cried as I felt myself being pushed to the ground. I saw something dangerously sharp fly overhead. If I hadn't been pushed down, that would have left one nasty wound. I opened my eyes to find out whom it was that had saved me, only to come face to face with none other than Kouji Minamoto. Staring into each other's eyes, we both blushed a dark red as Kouji jumped off me. He was about to apologize when he jumped on me once more, the sharp weapon flying inches over his head. What the heck was going on? Looking at Kouji again, he gave me a look that said 'let's go'. I nodded and got up after him and pulled out our digivices. He gave everyone else another look, and everyone quickly nodded in acknowledgement, digivolving quickly before standing in preparation for the next attack.

But none came. Deciding to split up in groups of two's to find out who it was that had attacked us, we told Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon to stay hidden in that area where we would go back to find them. Takuya teamed up with Kouichi, Junpei with Tomoki and Kouji with me.

We walked through the forest as quietly as we could in our human spirit forms. After a few minutes of walking, I heard a twig snap behind us, and Lobomon almost immediately whirled around to face it. Standing back to back, we prepared ourselves for the enemy. A few more sounds were heard as our unknown enemy moved quickly behind the trees. I saw a black shape fly rapidly towards Lobomon's side, but Lobomon didn't seem to notice. Acting on reflex, I quickly threw myself in front of Lobomon in an attempt to block whatever it was that was flying at him. There was a sharp pain to my stomach as I fell to the floor. My head hit something, and then nothing but black…

* * *

Please review people! onegai! I came up with this story in the middle of French class... isn't that weird? --; 


	2. Too Much Blushing

A sadder chappy, but there'll be more fluff in the next chappy! That's a promise! Please R&R!

Once again... Izumi, Kouji, you'll have to say it

Kouji: I'm not in the mood… you say it.

Izumi: Please read and review!

Me: Kouji! Say your line!

Kouji: its not my line, it's yours, your just lazy

Me: 'pouts' meanie... fine... I do not own digimon...

Kouji: and?

Me: and i do not own Kouji...

Kouji: Good.

Izumi: BECAUSE HE'S MINE!

Me: um… sure… hehe…'sweatdrops'

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kouji's POV **

Kazemon and I stood back to back in our battle stances. I heard a sound and the next thing I knew, a shadow came straight at me. I quickly realized it as a Black Wargreymon, but before I could react, Kazemon jumped in front of me, blocking the attack. Reverting back to Izumi, she fell to the floor, her head hitting the ground hard. She had a small wound on her stomach and she was unconscious.

"Izumi!" I screamed, feeling both worried and angry at the same time. 'Black Wargreymon would pay with his life!' I thought furiously. I evolved to Beowolfmon and destroyed Black Wargreymon with one attack. Scanning his digicode quickly, I de-digivolved and ran to Izumi's side. My mind raced. She wasn't seriously hurt, but her injury was my fault. I growled, feeling something wet, roll down my cheek, something I've never felt in a long time. Tears. Tears of guilt, worry and any other emotion one was supposed to feel when someone important to them was hurt.

Gently, I scooped her into my arms and stood up. I wanted to search for Takuya and the others, but after a minute or two of no progress, I digivolved into Kendogarurumon, deciding that I should find a safe place to let Izumi rest first. Placing the unconscious girl onto my back, I zoomed out of the forest. Takuya and the others will have to wait for later.

It was starting to get dark as I saw a cave a little to my left. I sighed. It was better than nothing. Once inside, I gently placed Izumi onto the floor, getting up to gather some firewood for heat. She whimpered lightly as I got up. I looked her. Sighing, I sat back down by the wall of the cave. I guess there just won't be a fire tonight. Scooping her into my lap, her whimpering stopped immediately and I couldn't help but smile. I took off my blue jacket and placed it over her, being careful not to wake her. I sat their for a while just staring at her sleeping figure until sleep finally consumed me.

* * *

**Izumi's POV **

I awoke, feeling a pair of arms around me, holding me protectively. My head ached and my stomach hurt, but for some deranged reason, I felt very happy. I opened my eyes and blushed ten shades of red, seeing Kouji's sleeping face inches from my own. He had given me his jacket and was slightly shivering. My memories came rushing back to me as I remembered being knocked unconscious by Black Wargreymon. Kouji must've defeated the Black Wargreymon on his own. Snuggling deeper into his arms, he stopped shivering. I smiled. Resting my head on his chest, I fell asleep once more.

* * *

**Kouji's POV **

I felt Izumi shifting in my arms but I kept my eyes closed, deciding to pretend that I was still asleep. One less awkward moment means one less chance of me doing or saying something stupid. Izumi shifted around a little more and eventually snuggled into me and rested her head on my chest. I did my best to hide my blush but I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I opened one eye to peer down at her to see if she had noticed. She had closed her eyes again.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I held her for a few more hours while she slept, until the sun eventually rose and I felt her shift once again.

Looking down, I saw her aquamarine eyes looking curiously into mine. She was wearing a light pink blush on her cheeks. I too, immediately felt heat rushing to my cheeks, so I turned away, hoping she had not noticed. She shifted again so I turned to her to see what she was doing, only to feel her lips crush against mine. My heart raced, my mind stopped and I completely froze. A second later, she pulled away, blushing the deepest shade of red. She quickly explained that she was trying to kiss my cheek but when I turned towards her so suddenly, she accidentally kissed me… somewhere else. Blushing madly, we jumped apart and looked away.

A moment later, I decided to I steal a glance at her, only to see her staring at me. Our eyes met and for a strange reason, I felt myself mesmerized by her aqua-coloured eyes. Almost as if on reflex, our faces slowly inched closer and I unconsciously licked my lips, nearly waiting for the moment. I saw her close her eyes before I closed my own. And this time, as our lips met, I actually 'unfroze' my mind enough to kiss her back. Our kiss lasted a while until we finally pulled apart to breath, both of us turning twenty shades of red. Our eyes met once more, but we didn't pull away. We simply stared at each other, smiling stupidly. She was just so cute with that blush.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

The silence was killing me; we were in such an awkward moment. Not that I didn't enjoy it of course, I just needed to say something is all. But the last time I tried to start a conversation… that didn't turn out so well.

"Kouji-" I finally started but was once again interrupted.

"Izumi!" Kouji yelled as he pushed me down for the third time these past two days.

'My god! What's with the interruptions every time I try to bring up a conversation?' I thought, slightly irritated for having wasted time to think of a topic of conversation.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the ground shake. There was loud crash and the next thing I saw, was a nice round boulder sitting where I was sitting seconds ago if not for Kouji.

'What's going on? Another attack?' I panicked mentally. We looked at each other. Our gazes met again for the fourth time? I had lost count… but neither of us blushed this time. We just looked each other straight in the eye, smiled, and got up.

For safer reasons, we decided to get out of the cave as soon as possible. Running out of the cave at our top paces, we came to a halt at the opening, seeing three more Black Wargreymon staring angrily at Kouji. Had the Black Wargreymon Kouji destroyed yesterday been one of their friends or family?

Deciding it was unimportant; my mind went back to the business at hand. Digivolving into our human forms, we fought the Black Wargreymon.

"Tempest Twist!" I yelled, sending a fury of kicks towards the first digimon.

"Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon as he shot a beam from his arm towards the second digimon. Being outnumbered, we decided to slide evolve to our beast spirit forms. Lobomon's form was quickly replaced by that of Kendogarurumon's as my form butterfly form shifted to Zephyrmon's.

Continuing to fight the dinosaur-like digimon, we unleashed more attacks until I felt a presence behind me. Quickly, I turned around, coming face to face with the ultimate attack of the third Black Wargreymon. I wanted to scream, but could not find my voice to. Being unable to get out of the way, I prepared for the worst. None came.

My eyes shot open in surprise to see Kendogarurumon in front of me, saving me from the attack. This time, I found my lost voice and screamed as his form turned black and a fractal code appeared around him.

The Black Wargreymon scanned his digicode, and Kouji's form slowly disappeared. Tears streamed down my face. Kouji! He was gone! And it was my entire fault! The Black Wargreymon scanned the rest of his data, his form disappearing completely. I closed my eyes, unable to look, until I heard a soft 'clack' of something falling to the ground. Looking up, I saw Kouji's bandana, his digivice and a navy blue digi-egg where he had stood. The digi-egg! That must be Kouji! 'To save Kouji, I just need to protect his digi-egg!' I thought happily, begging with all my heart that I wasn't wrong.

I sent an attack towards the Black Wargreymon, temporarily distracting him as I picked up Kouji's digi-egg and all of his belongings. Placing them safely behind a tree, I faced the Black Wargreymon, giving him my best death glare. If looks could kill, the three Black Wargreymon would drop dead right there. Eyes flaring as I sent my attack, mainly powered through my anger. The Black Wargreymon roared in agony and their fractal codes appeared. I scanned them with no hesitation whatsoever.

De-digivolving, I ran to what I had hoped was Kouji's digi-egg. Picking up the blue egg in my arms, I inspected it as well as I could through my blurry eyes. It was a dark navy blue colour with a white wolf going across the side of it.

Hugging it to my chest, I picked up the rest of Kouji's belongings, putting both his Digivice and his bandana into my pocket.

I walked back towards the area where we had split up the day before. Hopefully, Takuya and the others would be smart enough to wait there for me.

* * *

I feel sad for Izumi... but I'll make the next chapter a happy one! So please review! 


	3. Friends, They're fun to Tease

I'm hyper again! I just had a math test! 'cries' I got carried away and started drawing Kouji so I didn't have enough time to finish the last question! Mr. Tsang, meet Kouji, my imaginary boyfriend :D!

Izumi: He's MY imaginary boyfriend! Get away from him you freak!

Kouji: um, Izumi…

Izumi & Me: Which Izumi are you referring to?

Kouji: Izumi Orimoto. Maybe this is not a good time to pick a fight with Izumi Minamoto.

Izumi: Why are you standing up for her?

Kouji: That's not what I meant…

Izumi: I hate you! 'runs away crying'

Kouji: Izumi! No! Come back! 'looks at me' Now look what you've done! If Izumi doesn't come back I'm going to kill you!

Izumi: So you do care after all! 'shows up out of no where and hugs Kouji'

Me: 'sweatdrops' okay… On with the story!

Here we go again… I don't like disclaimers…

Kouji! Izumi! Your lines!

Kouji: Izumi Minamoto does not own digimon

Izumi: please read and review! And stay away from Kouji!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Takuya's POV**

Kouji and Izumi didn't come back last night. We decided to stay here and wait for them. Hopefully, they will return today. I ceased all thoughts as I saw Izumi walk into the clearing. Where was Kouji? Izumi looks rather very upset. What happened? Concern for my friend overcame me as I quickly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Izumi? Where were you? Where's Kouji?" I asked, a billion questions going through my mind.

Izumi looked at me straight in the eye. Her eyes glaze over as she replied, "Kouji's gone… we were fighting 3 Black Wargreymon, and one attacked me from behind… Kouji… he jumped in front of the attack and saved me… but he… didn't survive…his fractal code was scanned… all that was left in his place, was this digi-egg, his d-tector, and his bandana…" she replied, her voice was monotone but her emotions overflowed in her features.

My eyes widened. Kouji? Gone? No. That can't be possible. Wait… he'll come back if we just hatch this digi-egg right? 'So everything will be okay!' I thought. No wait… that's not how it works with humans is it? Does he turn into a digimon? My head ached as I tried to figure out the answers to my more than overwhelming flow of questions.

I decided to stop all thinking and looked towards Kouichi. He was deathly pale and his eyes were emotionless. Tomoki burst out crying and Junpei was doing his best to cheer the little guy up. Bokomon, Patamon and Neemon sat quietly, obviously trying not to say something stupid. We all sat in silence for a little while until Bokomon suddenly spoke up.

"All right, we want Kouji back with us right? So let's work together to protect this digi-egg until it hatches! Everything will be okay! I'll keep it with me like I kept Patamon's egg!" yelled Bokomon, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Izumi's POV **

"Bokomon, if you don't mind, I think… I want to keep this egg. I'll protect it. I feel that it's my responsibility. It's my fault Kouji's like this, I will make sure nothing happens to him." I said quietly, hugging Kouji's egg tightly to my chest.

"Izumi…" Bokomon drifted off. He finally gave a look of acknowledgement and nodded. "I understand. Just be careful okay?" he replied, his voice softening understandingly.

"Don't worry, I'd protect it with my life." I answered him, smiling slightly at the thought of Kouji's return.

We continued walking along the path we were taking before. For some reason, I felt lonely. Takuya was still walking in the front with Kouichi again, though they were both more quiet than usual. Tomoki and Junpei walked in silence with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon right behind them once more. And I still dragged at the very end of the line… without Kouji.

During our usual walks, I would find comfort in walking next to Kouji. We would occasionally have small talks. But today, Kouji wouldn't be able to respond. Deciding I needed to talk to someone anyways, I peered down at the blue egg in my arms and spoke to it, as I would have usually to Kouji.

"Hey Kouji. How does it feel being in a digi-egg?" I paused, thinking of something else to say.

"I miss you. I've got no one to talk to. I'm walking alone. I need you here with me. Please come back to me soon…" I whispered to it, a sad smile on my face. In a split second, my smile changed from sadness to utter joy and delight as the digi-egg glowed a light blue.

"Kouji! Can you hear me?" I asked, my eyes widening. It flashed blue again.

"That's good. So I DO have someone to talk to! Though I must say, I'd prefer talking to your human form rather than talking to a digi-egg. You're a lot cuter as a human." I said blushing. The egg glowed light pink for a second. I giggled.

"Are you blushing when you turn pink?" I half teased. "If you're happy or something, what colour do you glow?" I asked stupidly as an odd way of starting conversation.

The egg glowed white. "And if you're angry?" it turned black.

"Curious?" yellow.

"Disappointed?" orange.

"Um… are there any other colors you do?" I asked, running out of ideas. The digi-egg quickly flashed green and then violet.

"So what does green mean? Annoyed?" I asked, giggling as it flashed black signaling that he didn't like my teasing. I let out one last giggle before I finally asked, "But honestly, does green mean you're annoyed? Flash blue for yes and red for no."

The egg flashed blue and I giggled again.

"And violet means? Confused?" the egg flashed blue. I smiled.

"You know Kouji, I'm really happy right now." The egg flashed violet. He was asking why.

"Because you're here. I thought that I had lost you. But now here we are, talking like we usually do… well sort of… I'm talking and you're not but you're still responding… so that's still good." The egg flashed pink and I giggled again. "You're so cute when you blush. Cuter than that time you raised your brow, but not nearly as cute as your smirk." I whispered teasingly, but turned pink anyway. The egg turned a deeper shade of pink and I couldn't stop myself from laughing, causing the entire gang stop and stare at me.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

"Whoa… is it just me or did Kouji's egg flash pink for a second there?" I asked, my eyes widening. Everyone stared at me.

"What? Didn't you guys see that?" Everyone shook their heads. I looked at Izumi.

"No it's not just you Takuya, Kouji can understand us. He flashes different colors in response to our statements!" replied Izumi, smiling widely.

"Seriously? Let me try!" I cried, excited to hear from my best friend.

Walking up to the digi-egg in Izumi's arms, I looked stared at it and started.

"Hey Kouji! How are you feeling? Can you see me?" I asked curiously, thousands of other questions popping into my head. No response.

"Kouji? Can you hear me?" No response.

"Kouji are you okay?" asked Izumi in a worried tone. It flashed blue and then violet.

"What do the different colors mean Izumi?" I asked.

"Blue would normally mean he was content, and violet would mean confused, but Kouji and I agreed that he would flash blue for a 'yes' when we asked him a yes or no question. So he's saying he's okay but he's wondering why I asked him if he's okay." Explained Izumi.

"Hey Kouji!" I tried again. No response. "Are you there buddy?" I asked, getting slightly worried.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

"Kouji why aren't you answering Takuya?" I asked, brows furrowing. The egg flashed violet again.

"You're confused? Didn't you hear Takuya talking to you?" The egg flashed red.

"You can't hear Takuya?" I asked, my eyes widening. The egg flashed red again and I gasped.

"What does red mean?" asked Takuya.

"It means no. Kouji can't seem to hear you Takuya. Maybe Kouichi should try." I said, turning to face the others.

This time, Kouichi stepped up to the egg, "Hey bro! Can you hear me?" he asked in a gentle tone. No response. "Kouji did you hear Kouichi?" I asked. The egg flashed red.

"Kouji can't hear you either Kouichi, sorry." I told him as I saw a hint of disappointment flash through his eyes.

"Maybe Tomoki, Junpei, Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon should try as well." Said Takuya, in a half curious tone. Tomoki walked up to me.

"Kouji-niichan! Can you hear me?" asked Tomoki in his usual childish voice. No response. This time Junpei walked up to me.

"Hey Kouji! It's me Junpei! Can you hear me?" he asked staring expectantly at the blue egg. No response.

"I guess you didn't hear Tomoki nor Junpei either right Kouji?" I asked. The egg flashed red.

"Hey Kouji!" Patamon yelled loudly to the egg in his usual cheerful tone. No response. "Kouji! Can you hear me?" asked Neemon and Bokomon at the same time. No response.

"Didn't hear Bokomon, Neemon or Patamon either?" I asked in bewilderment. The egg flashed red for the billionth time that day.

"I guess Kouji can only hear my voice." I told the group, blushing lightly. I smiled at their reactions. Takuya gave his usual lopsided grin, Junpei growled jealously, and Kouichi smiled at me while Tomoki, Neemon, Bokomon and Patamon laughed at Junpei.

"I'm glad you can hear me Kouji." I whispered to him blushing a light magenta while the others tried to calm Junpei down. The egg flashed a light pink as I hugged him closer to me. It flashed a darker pink and I giggled again causing the gang to stop whatever they were doing and look at me.

'I hope they didn't see Kouji turn pink!' I thought panicking and trying to hold back a blush. Takuya and Kouichi gave me a teasing smile and I turned around to hide my blush. 'Shit… they saw.'

* * *

**Kouichi's POV**

"So my little brother is blushing now? What did you say to him Izumi?" I asked, a mischievous smile spreading across my lips. I saw Izumi turn red.

"I didn't say anything!" replied Izumi, obviously denying.

"You're lying." I simply said and continued to look at her with curiosity.

"I…" she started, but clearly ran out of ideas. "Kouji! You're older brother is picking on me!" she whined to him in a pathetic attempt to change the subject. The egg flashed black for a second and then violet.

"What does black mean?" I asked, wondering what Kouji could be feeling at the moment.

"It means he's angry. He's mad at you for picking on me! And violet means he's asking you why you're being so mean!" she said, smiling triumphantly, causing my smile to spread even wider.

"You two seem to understand each other very well! Could it be that you did a little more than just fighting those digimon last night?" I asked, holding back a laugh. Izumi turned bright pink.

"Kouji! Your brother is saying we did something last night besides fighting the Black Wargreymon!" she told Kouji. The digi-egg turned pink and then green. Kouji was getting annoyed.

"So you did do something!" Junpei shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kouji's digi-egg. Izumi quickly told Kouji what Junpei said and stated that they didn't do anything. Kouji agreed with her by flashing blue. Takuya and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! You two seem so close now. Izumi seems to understand everything Kouji is thinking without Kouji saying a single word and Kouji seems to only respond to Izumi!" I shouted, laughing, as Izumi turned crimson and turned away, once again telling Kouji what I had said, saying that I was teasing her. When she turned around to face us once more, the egg was black and she was smiling almost evilly.

'Uh oh… Kouji's really mad now…' I thought backing away. The digi-egg shook as I saw a small rock rise off the ground and fly straight at my arm.

"Ow! Kouji! Don't be so mean! I was just kidding around!" I complained, still smiling stupidly.

"Kouji, Kouichi says you're being mean and he was just kidding around." Said Izumi. Another rock rose and hit me, gently this time. Kouji's egg then turned green.

"Kouji says he knows but he wants you to leave me alone. He's getting annoyed." Explained Izumi, smiling.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

This was getting interesting.

"Why would we leave you alone? It's so much fun to tease! And why would you want us to leave you alone? So you can spend some more 'alone' time with Kouji here?" I asked, the sarcasm obvious in my voice. Izumi turned red and she glared at me.

"Kouji! Takuya is teasing me too! I told him to leave me alone and now he's asking if I said that so I could spend more 'alone' time with you!" Kouji flashed pink and then black. The rock that hit Kouichi rose off the floor and flew at me, causing Kouichi to burst out laughing.

"So Kouji can see us?" I asked curiously.

"Good question." Said Izumi.

"Kouji? Can you see them? Or me?" Izumi asked, also curious. The egg flashed red, blue and then blue again.

'No, yes and Yes?' I thought, 'but we only asked two questions!'.

Izumi smiled. "He says he can't see you but he can sense your presence. He can see me though!" She explained.

"How did you understand? I only got a no, yes and another yes!" I asked, annoyed at first but then another idea hit me. "So he can see you? He must be happy!" I shouted again a teasing manner.

The rock hit me once more after Izumi whined to Kouji again. She's such a whiner… But this time, Kouji did not just flash black for a second, he started flashing black and green and then black again. He was pissed… annoyed… and clearly, very ticked off.

"Ooh… Little Kouji is protecting his girlfriend!" I shouted, unable to help myself as Junpei flared and launched himself at Kouji's egg. Izumi quickly sidestepped to the right and Junpei hit his head on the trunk of the tree behind her, not wasting a second as she proceeded to tell Kouji what happened.

This time a large branch lifted off the ground and flew towards me. It swung down, but stopped right in front of my face, threatening to hit me if I said one more word.

"All right, all right! I'll leave your girlfriend alone!" I shouted as I backed away, my smile never leaving my face. Izumi told Kouji and the stick flew over to me again, gently hitting me on the head before falling to the floor.

A moment later, Kouji's egg stopped flashing black and green and then flashed pink as Izumi thanked him. This would be very fun, I thought as I mentally stuck a post-it note in my brain, reminding myself not to go too far before Kouji hurts me. I smiled again, this would be a very interesting day…

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon! Still hyper… as always :P, so I'll update in about… half an hour :D!

For those who don't watch too much anime in Japanese and stuff, **onee-chan** or **onii-chan** are ways to refer to someone one looks upon as an older brother or sister, not necessarily genetically, but mutually as well. (And no, I didn't get that out of a dictionary… that came off the top of my head. I do feel like a dictionary though. A half empty dictionary with a LOT of missing vocabulary…:P)

**Onii-chan**- brother

**Onee-chan**- sister

Please read and review!


	4. Fluff, can't live without it

I'm back! A flame or 2 won't stop this totally hyper author! Kouzumi all the way! Thanks for all those who reviewed! Thanks especially to **Ravenmon**! I totally agree with you :D! so flamers, back off!

**Kea41**…--; I know I made you review, but at least try write something in the review okay?

**jimena salazar**, you want to see Kouji mess with J.P.? I'll try my best to put that in:D!

If anyone wants something in particular to happen within the next chappys, I'll be looking forward to some suggestions! And last but not least,

**Azural God of Ferrets, **thanks a lot for your reviews!

Kouji, Izumi… I'm afraid you'll have to say it again…--;

Kouji: 'bored tone' Izumi Minamoto does not own Digimon…

Izumi: Please read and review! And thank you to all those who reviewed!

And here is chappy 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Junpei's POV **

The day went on with Kouichi and Takuya's constant teasing, my occasional complaints and Izumi's whining to Kouji. We were all becoming a source of entertainment for Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. Takuya has already earned two bumps on his head thanks to Kouji and still hasn't learnt his lesson. Kouichi on the other hand has learnt to back off when Kouji's egg glowed black or green. He just stands back and laughs as Takuya continues his verbal assault on the other two. 'Sigh'. I will never get used to this… I hate Kouji…he's so lucky… Izumi hugs his egg like almost 24/7. My eye twitched at the thought of Izumi loving Kouji. It can't be true right?

It was almost dark as we came into a clearing where we found a tree full of meat apples, so we decided to settle down for the night. Takuya and Kouichi were off finding some firewood while Tomoki, Bokomon, Patamon and Neemon were gathering meat apples. Izumi sat on a log nearby with Kouji's egg while I sat approximately 2 meters to her left. Looking over to Izumi to see her whispering to Kouji again, while wearing a small pink blush on her face, I flared. Kouji's egg also flashed pink. That's it! I can't just stand here and watch anymore!

"Izumi! Why don't you come sit with me?" I asked, looking at her with puppy eyes. She gave me a suspicious look, and then finally sighed and moved to sit next to me. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't, seeing the digi-egg still in her arms.

"Why do you always hold Kouji so close to you? You never seem to put him down." I said, hinting obvious jealousy in my voice.

"No reason." Replied Izumi, blushing again.

I scowled. The egg glowed yellow, Kouji wanted to know what was going on. Izumi told him what Junpei said and the egg flashed pink for the billionth time that day. Izumi and Kouji sure have gotten a lot closer over the last 24 hours. It's disturbing seeing _my_ Izumi act like this.

"Izumi, what's do you like so much about Kouji anyways? He's so arrogant and cocky and he always wants to work by himself!" I cried out, unable to hold in my anger.

"He's not! He'd put his life on the line just to save us! Perhaps he had wanted to work by himself before, but he's changed! He's nice and gentle and he'd never insult his friends like the way you've just insulted him!" yelled Izumi, flaring.

The egg turned yellow again. He was curious about whom it was that she was talking about. She didn't answer him, yet he seemed to take a hint and not ask anymore. But he probably heard her part of the story, because he instantly flashed pink and then black. He was upset. Upset that I had made Izumi angry.

Izumi turned around, preparing to walk away, but the digi-egg floated out of her arms, causing her eyes to widen. She stopped in her tracks almost immediately, intent on watching Kouji's movements. It flew towards me, glowing a dangerous black. I didn't understand what he had wanted to say until Izumi finally spoke up.

"He's telling you to stop pissing me off." She said, still obviously angry.

"So now Kouji is protecting you too? You two were never this close before!" I whined, clearly jealous. Izumi blushed.

"Look Junpei, I care about Kouji and he cares about me, that's what friends are for. Friends protect each other. They don't insult each other behind each other's backs. I can't believe you'd insult Kouji when you know he can't hear you." She said quietly, anger and hurt visible in her eyes. Kouji's egg flashed black again. He must've heard her again. A stick hit me in the back of the head, Kouji's egg flashed black one last time before floating back to Izumi's arms. She caught him gracefully and walked back to her original seat, ignoring me. I sighed. Getting up, I walked towards her again but she turned away from me.

"I'm very sorry Izumi, I shouldn't have said that. Tell Kouji I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just jealous of how close you and Kouji were is all. Please don't be mad at me." I said, lowering my head in shame. She looked at me, inspecting my eyes once before she was finally satisfied.

Smiling gently, she said, "It's okay. Kouji says he forgives you." At this Kouji's egg turned blue and a stick playfully tapped me on the head. Izumi giggled.

"I guess Kouji has a playful side to him after all!" said Izumi, causing the egg to turn pink again. Is it just me or does Kouji turn pink to almost every other sentence Izumi says? I better not think about it or I'll go nuts again. I guess if Izumi is happy, I should feel happy for her…

* * *

**Takuya's POV **

Kouichi and I found some firewood and started a fire just as Tomoki and the others came back with the meat apples.

"So… does Kouji need to eat?" I asked randomly, suddenly wandering how eggs got their nutrition.

"Good question… I'll ask him," replied Izumi. "So Kouji, how do you eat? Or is there some other way for you to get energy or something?" she asked.

Kouji flashed red in response.

"Digi-tama do not require food, they just need to be kept well until they hatch." Bokomon answered helpfully.

"Then, don't worry Kouji! I'll take good care of your egg!" replied Izumi in a cheerful voice. Kouji flashed white and then pink. Everyone laughed.

"So eggs sleep right? Or are we going to let an egg stand guard for us tonight? Wait… that didn't sound right…" I thought, trying to think of a better way to rephrase what I had just said.

"I wouldn't say sleep, an average digi-egg would not even be awake and responding to your statements. However, Kouji's egg seems different, he can hear Izumi. So yes, I'd say he would need to sleep. But even if he didn't need to sleep, wouldn't it be kind of dangerous to let a digi-egg guard us? After all, Kouji can't hear anything except Izumi right?" Stated Bokomon matter-of-factly.

"So Kouji's definitely not staying on guard tonight." I said, stating my thoughts out loud.

"I'll take the first shift tonight then." Said Kouichi, suddenly speaking up.

"Okay, so Izumi will be taking care of Kouji tonight right?" I asked, raising my brows in a teasing manner, causing Izumi to turn a dark crimson.

"Kouji! Takuya's at it again!" she whined, still red in the face. Kouji flashed green like he always did when I teased them and a small rock hit me again.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I said, still not giving up my little game. "Kouji-kun!" whined Izumi, blushing a darker red when she noticed what she had called him. This time, Kouji flashed a dark pink, causing everyone except Junpei to laugh. Another rock hit me square in the face as I started to mimic Izumi's whine.

"Ne, ne, Kouji-kun? Let's sleep together tonight!" I mocked in a high-pitched voice while making kissing noises. Izumi told Kouji, causing Kouichi to burst out laughing at Kouji's reaction. He had flashed a pink so dark, it was hard to imagine that his egg was once blue to begin with.

Izumi flared as she came up to me and smacked me on the head before Kouji delivered yet another blow with a branch.

'Note to self: buy a helmet.' I thought to myself, the smile never leaving my face.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

The rest of the night went about the same way. By the time Tomoki, Neemon, Patamon and Bokomon had fallen asleep, Takuya was already on the floor, unconscious. Junpei had gone off for a walk to calm himself down while Kouichi sat in front of the fire, occasionally feeding it more wood.

I lay on my side on a few leaves that we had gathered for bedding. I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. I remembered last night, when I had slept in Kouji's arms. It's the other way around tonight. I blushed, suddenly remembering his egg still tightly wrapped in my arms.

"Kouji-kun, are you awake?" I whispered quietly, being sure that Kouichi wouldn't hear me. Kouji flashed pink and then blue. He still flushed when I called him 'Kouji-kun'.

"If you don't want me to call you Kouji-kun, I won't anymore." I told him, trying my best to hide my disappointment. He flashed orange.

"Disappointed? So you want me to call you Kouji-kun?" I asked, both surprised and happy at the same time. He flashed pink and then blue again.

"Thanks Kouji-kun! You can call me Izumi-chan when you hatch as well!" I whispered to him happily. Kouji flashed white. He was happy! I thought, smiling like an idiot. "All right then Kouji-kun, oyasumi nasai." I said quietly, pulling him closer towards me.

He flashed blue and then I heard his voice whisper, 'Oyasumi'. My eyes widened,

"You can talk?"

'I can only speak telepathically. You can hear my voice in your head, but the others won't hear me.' Replied Kouji.

"So why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked, still surprised.

'I didn't even know I could talk until just now.' He told me, slightly embarrassed.

'Yay! Yet another discovery! And a good one too! I can hear Kouji!' I thought happily.

"I'm glad Kouji-kun. Oyasumi." I whispered gently to him.

'Oyasumi… Izumi-chan' He added, turning pink again. I smiled happily as I drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain someone still wrapped in my arms.

* * *

Fluffy ne? Anyways, for those who don't know, **-kun** is a suffix added to the end of a boy's name. It is often used among friends but may also be used as one of the many ways a girl can call her boyfriend. But as two people become closer, it is okay to drop the suffixes and just call them by their names. So going from Kouji, to _Kouji-kun_, would be becoming closer, since they are having more respect for each other. But when the two become even closer than that, Izumi may call Kouji-kun, Kouji again. **-kun** can also be added to a mature woman's name as a form of respect.

**-chan** is another suffix, but in this case can be added to the end of a girl or a young boy's name by a close friend or in some cases for older girls, by their boyfriend, to make them sound cute and/or adorable. Unlike the suffix **–kun**, this suffix stay may stay even when they become closer. Best friends may still add **–chan** to the end of each other's names while two some friends may drop the honorifics and just call them by their first name. It depends on the relationship of the two people and how they wish for others to consider their relationship.

**Oyasumi nasai / oyasumi **means good night.

For more information, try a Japanese dictionary. I'm not sure if the suffixes would be in there though. --;

So what do you people want in the next chappy?

a) let Kouji's egg hatch, have an adventure, a little more fluff and finish the story

b) let Kouji's egg hatch, have another battle and let Izumi become a digi-egg

c) don't let Kouji's egg hatch yet and continue the teasing

d) something else – if you want something else to happen, you'll have to state what you want in your review

Personally, I would chose B. Let Izumi become a digi-egg and then let Kouji feel the need to protect her egg the same way she had protected him. Even MORE fluffy goodness :P! Or would that be too fluffy? But there is no such thing as too much fluff right :D?


	5. More Digitama Troubles?

Another short and sad chappy coming up! So if you're overly emotional, you should get a box of tissue ready. But if chapter 2 didn't make you cry, you probably won't be crying in this chapter either. I suck at writing sad stories… my 'hyper-ness' always gets the better of me and it turns out more as a parody than a tragedy. I'm blabbering again… forget it, on with the story! Kouji! Izumi!

Kouji: 'sigh' Izumi Minamoto does not own Digimon Frontier… why can't you say this line yourself?

Me: Because…

Kouji: Because…?

Me: I can't bring myself to say it! It's too horrifying!

Kouji: 'sweatdrops' are you serious?

Me: Yup :D!

Izumi: Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Izumi's POV **

I squinted as the sunlight shone into my still sleepy eyes. I sat up from my makeshift bed, Kouji still in my left arm as I brought my right hand up to rub my eyes. After adjusting to the light, I looked down at Kouji to see if he was awake. Then, almost as if he could read my mind, I heard him say

'Ohayo, Izumi-chan'. I blushed, he added –chan to the end of my name again. Yay! Somehow, my name sounds good when he's the one saying it. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that I had not answered him yet, opening my mouth to reply nervously.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kouji-kun. I have a question…" I continued, slightly unsure of how I should state my next sentence.

"What is it?" I heard him ask gently.

"Should I tell the others that I could now hear you telepathically? That sounded funny…" I drifted off, my right hand on my chin while trying to think of another way to rephrase it.

He laughed, "Would you like to tell them? Or would you rather surprise them?" he asked me as we both tried to imagine the gang's reaction if we were to surprise them.

"Nah. A surprise would take too long." We both said at the same time. I stared at Kouji's egg and then we both burst out laughing at the same time. Takuya and Junpei were right. We were getting a lot closer over the past few days. From plainly guessing what the other was thinking, to actually hearing each other in our minds.

We stopped laughing and I took this chance to look up from my spot on the floor to see if the others were awake. Junpei, Takuya, Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were all still sleeping soundly while Kouichi was up and cooking a few meat apples.

"Ohayo Kouichi." I said, walking over to him with Kouji in my arms.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Izumi, Kouji." He replied, looking up from his cooking and giving us a smile.

"Kouji says Ohayo to you as well." I told him, answering for Kouji. Talking for two people is actually rather annoying.

Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon woke up soon after we were up as Kouichi nearly finished cooking. The meat apples gave off a delicious aroma, causing Junpei and Takuya to jump up shouting "FOOD!" at the same time. We laughed at their behavior as they both blushed lightly in embarrassment. We finished eating soon afterwards, continuing on our journey once more.

* * *

**20 days later**

We were walking along a small path in the forest when Kouji's egg began shaking in my arms. My eyes widened as it glowed a bright light and floated upwards. I covered my eyes as a bright flash came from his egg. When I opened my eyes again, I felt my eyes water as I cried out in joy. Kouji's egg hatched! And there stood Kouji, in the flesh, right in front of me, as if nothing had happened at all!

"Hey Izumi-chan. I'm back" said Kouji, in his usual and totally casual voice, a smirk forming at the edge of his lips.

"…" I couldn't reply. I was at a lost for words, I was just too happy to think of anything. So instead of replying, I did the next best thing. I jumped at him, giving him a huge bear hug. He blushed a dark shade of red but wrapped his arms around me anyways.

"Izumi, the others are watching!" he whispered to me, still blushing wildly. My eyes widened as I realized this and quickly jumped a foot back, blushing.

"What happened to Izumi-_chan_?" I asked, giving him a small pout. He laughed.

"Okay, Izumi-_chan_, have you kept my bandana?" he asked, still smiling.

"Of course!" I replied, pulling it out of my pocket along with his D-tector. "Welcome back. Kouji-kun." I said happily, handing back his bandana.

Holding onto his D-Tector, I waited until he had put his bandana back on, but just when I was about to hand him his D-tector, I felt something whip at my hand, causing me to drop the digivice immediately.

My hand shot back, looking to my left, I saw Kimeramon. Takuya and the others had already pulled out their D-tectors, readying for the attack. But just when we were about to digivolved, Kimeramon quickly launched an attack at Kouji.

'NO!' I thought, my mind racing, 'I can't let Kouji turn into a digi-egg again!' I jumped at Kouji in a futile attempt to get him out of the way.

* * *

**Kouji's POV **

I quickly reached down to pick up my D-Tector when I saw Kimeramon launching an attack at me. I froze, my mind panicking on whether I should just run or that I should get my D-tector and then run. D-tector first. I quickly dived for it, a wave of relief washed over me as it came into my hand, but my relief quickly dissipated, my eyes widening as the attack came straight at me, not leaving me enough time to escape.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain once more, but it never came, instead, I felt myself being pushed out of the way. My eyes shot open as I saw Izumi in my place, the attack hitting her head-on.

"NO!" I screamed as Izumi's fractal code appeared around her and Kimeramon scanned it. In her place left her fuchsia hat, her D-tector and a violet digi-egg.

* * *

Ahh! A pathetic cliffy! Won't chapter 6 be totally predictable? I wanted to continue the next part in the same chapter but I have Japanese class in like 5 minutes. So I'll post this for now and I'll post the next chapter in a few hours!

Sorry **Kouji's Girl**, but I have more votes for 'B'. I hope you'll enjoy this just as much though!

Please read and review!


	6. Absolute Role Reversal

Hey people! I'm back! Sorry I forgot to update as I had promised in chappy 5. I got grounded so I couldn't go on…--; but since I left my last chappy as a cliffy, I'll make this disclaimer short by saying it… so read this well… I won't say it often…

Disclaimer: 'sigh' I sadly do not own Digimon Frontier…

* * *

**Last time…****  
_Kouji's POV_ **

_I quickly reached down to pick up my D-Tector when I saw Kimeramon launching an attack at me. I froze, my mind panicking on whether I should just run or that I should get my D-tector and then run. D-tector first. I quickly dived for it, a wave of relief washed over me as it came into my hand, but my relief quickly dissipated, my eyes widening as the attack came straight at me, not leaving me enough time to escape. _

_I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain once more, but it never came, instead, I felt myself being pushed out of the way. My eyes shot open as I saw Izumi in my place, the attack hitting her head-on. _

"_NO!" I screamed as Izumi's fractal code appeared around her and Kimeramon scanned it. In her place left her fuchsia hat, her D-tector and a violet digi-egg.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**Kouji's POV**

I sweatdropped. Talk about role reversal. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw another attack headed towards her digi-egg. Quickly diving for her egg and her belongings, I grabbed them and dodged the attack.

"Get her to a safe spot!" I heard Takuya yell as he digivolved into BurningGreymon and fought Kimeramon.

I quickly ran into the forest until I came upon a clearing where I finally stopped and looked down at Izumi's egg. It was violet with a pair of pink fairy wings etched into the side. I tried to remember how it was that I had felt when I first became a digi-egg and how I learned to communicate with Izumi. My mind came to a blank so I decided just to try talking to her to see if she would respond.

"Hey. Izumi-chan. Can you hear me?" I asked, trying to hide the uncertainty in my voice, hoping against all odds that she would respond. For a moment, there was no answer. My hope faded away as I looked down, guilt washing over me. That was until her egg finally flashed pink her voice faintly said, 'Kouji-kun.'

My head immediately shot back up and looked at her egg.

"Izumi-chan?" I asked, unsure whether she had actually said it or that I was imagining it.

"That's me." I heard her voice reply in my head. I sighed a sign of relief.

"I'm glad your okay. But you shouldn't have jumped at me! What were you thinking?" I asked her, my tone changing immediately.

"What? You did that last time!" she replied, whining childishly.

"So now we're equal." I said, a smirk returning to my face at her presence. At this, we both burst out laughing until Takuya and the others jumped into the clearing.

* * *

**Takuya's POV **

I ran through the forest with Junpei, Tomoki and the others right behind me. We all ran at our top speeds, worry for Izumi filling our minds. Kouji was all right when he turned into a digi-egg, so Izumi should be okay too right? But we can never tell for sure…

We burst into the clearing, Junpei shouting.

"Is Izumi-chan alright?" he cried worriedly.

We all looked at Kouji and Izumi's digi-egg just in time to see him say something to Izumi and then burst out laughing. We fell backwards anime style. Kouji? Laughing? Now that's a first. But that must mean Izumi's all right then right? That's good to know, I told myself, smiling inwardly.

I got up from my spot on the floor, an idea coming into my head. So the entertainment I get out of teasing Izumi won't have to end after all. Only this time, I'll have a LOT more fun… teasing Kouji.

"So Kouji…" I started, "can Izumi hear us? Or is it just you two lovebirds who can communicate again, like last time?" I asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yea little brother, can your girlfriend hear just you? Or can she hear us as well?" Kouichi asked teasingly.

"What? No way! Izumi's NOT Kouji's girlfriend!" shouted Junpei, fuming causing little Tomoki to laugh at him.

* * *

**Kouji's POV **

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I turned a deep shade of red. Turning around to hide it, I took Izumi's digi-egg into my arms.

"So Izumi-chan, can you hear Takuya and the others?"

She flashed red as I heard her say 'no'.

"She says she can't hear you." I told Takuya, still flushing as realization hit me. The next 20 days, are gonna be very, very long…

I looked up to confirm my suspicions only to see him grinning like an idiot.

'Shit. So this is how Izumi felt when I was a digi-egg.' I thought, cursing under my breath.

'Don't swear Kouji. But now do you believe me? It's the worse time of your life, traveling with Takuya and Kouichi.' I heard Izumi say.

'Yea.' I thought as I suddenly realized. 'Wait… did I say that? Or did I think that? I'm sure I thought that, but how did Izumi hear me?' I wondered.

'I can hear your thoughts as well.' Replied Izumi, answering my questions.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening. "I couldn't read your mind when I was a digi-egg!" I shouted out loud before a thought finally hit me.

"When did you plan on telling me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her suspiciously. She giggled.

'I don't know, I could have had a little fun first, no?' she teased, giggling at the thought. Giving her a small pout, I was just about to complain when I finally noticed the others had heard my half of the conversation. Takuya grinned.

"Mind-reading? So now you're both telepathic? When I said that you and Izumi were getting closer, my meaning was you starting to call her Izumi-chan, and her starting to call you Kouji-kun! Telepathy isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Takuya asked, smiling stupidly.

I flushed at this and I heard Izumi gasp as she read my mind and found out what Takuya was saying. Her egg immediately flashed pink. At this, Takuya's laughter only became louder, my right eye twitching uncontrollably at his inability to control himself.

"But since we can't hear you, are you guys talking about something inappropriate?" he asked again, continuing his teasing, his grin widening, a mischievous hint played at his lips.

'Okay. That's it. He's going down' I thought angrily deciding to teach him when to shut up.

'Wait. Let me do it.' I heard Izumi say, causing me to stop and watched her movements. Her egg flashed black and a rock floated up next to me. It zoomed straight at Takuya, creating a huge bump to form at the back of his head.

"That's not fair! That's Kouji's job! At least his ways won't leave a bruise on my head!" he whined. This gave me an idea.

"Maybe I should throw a rock next time then." I said in a suggestive tone, finally being able to form a comeback against Takuya's teasing without stuttering. Takuya's eyes widened.

"What? No, wait! I mean, never mind! I can deal with Izumi's blows thank you!" he said, his idiotic smile still on as he backed away slowly while raising his hands in a sign of defeat. I smirked.

"We should keep going if everything's okay." Reminded Bokomon, suddenly speaking up. "Kouji, would you like me to care for Izumi's egg? Or would you rather do it like the Izumi did?" he continued, facing me. I blushed.

"Like you said, she took care of my digi-egg, so I'll take care of hers. Thanks anyways." I replied, looking down at Izumi's egg in my arms. She flashed pink.

"All right then, if you need any help, just let me know." Offered Bokomon, smiling.

* * *

**That night… **

We set up camp in the middle of the forest. Bokomon and Neemon had brought some meat apples they had saved from the previous night so we prepared a fire to cook our food.

I was sitting on one side of the fire while Takuya was sitting on the other side, his teasing gaze never leaving. I ignored him and continued staring at my apple, being sure not to let it burn. Tomoki sat on my left, talking to Junpei, who was on his other side, while Kouichi sat on my right, lying on his back and staring up at the sky. Neemon, Bokomon and Patamon sat on Kouichi's right, staring at their apples hungrily. Izumi's digi-egg sat in my lap as I leaned against a tree, still staring at my apple.

'Is it just me, or do I sense unease in you?' she asked worriedly, flashing violet.

'It's nothing, it's just kind of hard to feel at ease with Takuya staring at me with that look in his eye.' I replied telepathically, not wanting the others to hear our conversation about them. Izumi laughed.

'You should be glad he's not saying anything. It could be worse.' She told me, still giggling.

'I guess so.' I thought, smiling slightly.

We continued to talk telepathically until we were interrupted upon a yell from Bokomon.

"Kouji! Your apple is burning!" It took a while to register in my head, but when it finally did, I jumped in realization and quickly dove for the apple. Thank god it wasn't too burnt. I ignored the odd taste of the burnt skin on the apple and continued eating as I set a second apple to cook. Izumi laughed.

'What's so funny?' I thought mentally, still taking a bite out of the apple.

'You're funny!' she replied, still laughing.

'Okay, how exactly am I being funny?' I asked, looking up from my food, giving her a slightly confused look.

'Never mind.' She said between giggles, trying to avoid the subject.

I gave her a slightly irritated look and raised an eyebrow again as I asked her, 'is this about me eating more than usual?'

I heard her giggle, but she didn't respond.

'If that's it, I haven't eaten in 20 days! Can't blame me for being hungry can you?' I continued, still giving her that annoyed look. She giggled some more and then said

'No. I guess I can't blame you. It's just very out of character for you though. Kouji. Chomping down food. Like those monsters sitting across from us.' She replied. Although I could not see her face, I could tell that she was still smiling stupidly, but I ignored her and continued eating.

The night followed along about the same way as before, Takuya and Kouichi teasing, Junpei fuming, Tomoki laughing, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon watching amusingly while Izumi nearly knocked the breathing air out of Takuya just by throwing rocks.

I had taken the first shift guarding us, so I had sat against a nearby tree as usual with Izumi's egg in my lap. Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki were snoring soundly while Kouichi slept peacefully along with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon on the other side of the small area.

Trying to help pass the time, I looked up at the sky and felt relieved for the first time since we've been in the Digital World. Somehow, looking up at the stars with Izumi sleeping in my lap was more comforting than I would ever admit to Takuya and the others.

* * *

**Izumi's POV **

I was having troubles falling asleep. I felt so helpless in my current state. Is this how Kouji felt when he was a digi-egg? But all at the same time, I still feel safe being in Kouji's hold. I looked up as Kouji shift a bit.

'_Somehow, looking up at the stars with Izumi in my lap, is very comforting._' I heard him say in his thoughts. I did all that I could to sustain a blush from appearing and making the egg flash pink. Failing to do so, I flashed pink for a second before I quickly took control and covered it up.

'I'm glad he feels comfortable around me' I thought, before drifting off into a deep sleep once again.

* * *

**Kouji's POV **

Is it just me, or did Izumi just flash pink? Why would she blush? My eyes widened. Did she hear my thoughts? I thought she was asleep! I looked down at her to see if she was indeed flashing pink. Nothing. Perhaps it was just my imagination…

* * *

Someone reviewed saying my story was very OOC. They said Junpei would not give up Izumi just as Kouji would not stuff himself with food as if his stomach were a bottomless pit. Well, here we are! Kouji stuffing himself! Well… sort of. He's not exactly stuffing himself like Junpei would; he's just eating more than usual. But hey, you can't blame a guy for eating more after not eating for 20 days right :P? Seeing Kouji stuff himself really would be a funny scene though. 'Trying to imagine it'. That's why I couldn't resist the urge to put that into my story :D. 


	7. What Should We Do Today?

Hehe… I know I said I'd update more quickly if I got more reviews, and I only got 3 reviews… 2 of them being the same… but I'll update anyways :D! But please, next time people, **READ AND REVIEW** :P!

Here comes the disclaimer again… Kouji, Izumi… for the millionth time… your lines please!

Kouji: this is getting annoying. Say it yourself.

Izumi: Kouji's right, why can't you say it?

Me: Haven't we been through this? It's much too horrifying for me to say!

Kouji & Izumi: 'sweatdrops' all right, we'll say it.

Kouji: Izumi Minamoto does not own Digimon.

Izumi: And please R&R people!

Me: Yay! Now on with the story!

* * *

**_Last Time_**…

**_Kouji's POV_ **

Is it just I, or did Izumi just flash pink? Why would she blush? My eyes widened. Did she hear my thoughts? I thought she was asleep! I looked down at her to see if she was indeed flashing pink. Nothing. Perhaps it was just my imagination…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The next day **

**Kouji's POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of Kouichi's voice calling my name. Sitting up, I heard Izumi say 'Ouch' as her egg rolled off me and landed on the floor.

"Sorry." I replied, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "I forgot you were on my lap."

'Well thanks a lot Mr. Inconsiderate! A new way of waking up in the morning… but I'm sure I don't want to try that again.' She said, humor and sarcasm hinting in her voice. I smirked, but didn't say anything.

Picking her up, I walked back over to the small fire where Kouichi was once again making us breakfast. Bokomon, Patamon and Tomoki were up and trying to wake Takuya, Junpei and Neemon. I sweatdropped.

'Why do we even travel with these three pigs?' I heard Izumi say. Without answering her question, I walked towards Neemon. Izumi flashed green in annoyance as we neared him and a huge rock lifted off the ground, hitting the sleeping digimon straight in the face. This caused him to sit up and stare at us as Tomoki, Izumi and Kouichi began laughing at him.

Now to wake Junpei and Takuya, I thought, walking towards Tomoki. Bending down and whispering something to him, he grinned and walked over to Junpei. Walking over to Takuya, I mouthed the words 'on the count of three' to Tomoki. He nodded. 1, 2, 3!

"BREAKFAST!" Tomoki and I both said loudly into their ears, causing both of them to jump up, scream food and make a mad dash towards the campfire. I smirked. Now that that was over with, we can all get on with our little journey…

* * *

**After breakfast **

**Takuya's POV **

"So… what should we do today? Walk around as usual? Or would little Kouji prefer to sit and chat with his new girlfriend?" I grinned, looking at Kouji. He flushed and turned around with an 'hmph', and ignored me.

"Aw, little Kouji's embarrassed!" I continued, not having the control to stop myself. I'm guessing Izumi had read Kouji's thoughts like before, because a huge stick flew up to me and whacked me in the head.

"Izumi's protecting Kouji now? Role reversal! Now that's not very masculine of you Kouji!" I said again, posing like a girl as if to prove my point.

"Aw, now I've got a twin sister!" Kouichi said, smiling as he continued my verbal assault on our two friends. Kouji fumed. Getting up, he looked like he was about to kill Kouichi and I. We both backed away, raising our hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I cried, taking a few more steps back. He smirked and hit me anyway before turning around and walking away.

"But you still didn't answer me yet! What should we do today?" I asked, smiling from ear to ear. He glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Don't glare at me! I didn't even tease you yet!" I whined, but shut up immediately as he once again shot me another death glare.

"We should walk around. Staying here would just be like waiting for other digimon to attack us. Now we wouldn't want to carry another digi-egg in the worst case would we?" Kouichi asked, staring at Izumi and Kouji as he said his last statement. At this, Kouji turned away from me and gave him a glare before walking off.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go already." He said, annoyance evident in his tone. But unless I was wrong, I could've sworn that I had heard a small hint of amusement in there…

* * *

**Kouji's POV **

The days following were about the same, Takuya teasing, Kouichi occasionally joining in on the teasing, Junpei fuming and all of us becoming entertainment for Tomoki, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. I had become accustomed to the teasing and insulting at this point. All sense of annoyance has been replaced with a sense of amusement at Takuya's pathetic attempts to annoy me. It was about the 19th day since Izumi had turned into a digi-tama so her egg would be hatching soon. Izumi's egg sat in my left arm as my right hand reached into my pocket, feeling her hat and D-tector there, I smiled. She would be back to her normal self soon.

'Wow Kouji-kun! You've actually counted how many days it's been since I turned into a dig-egg? I lost count after the third day!' I heard Izumi telling me.

'Has little Izumi forgotten how to count?' I teased; Takuya was starting to rub off on me. Smirking, I continued walking behind the rest of the group. Although I couldn't see her, I could tell that she was pouting.

We had come upon this unusually warm land and we were currently walking on a path along the side of a beach, a comforting ocean breeze blowing across the area.

"Hey! Let's go for a swim!" Takuya shouted suddenly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" continued Tomoki.

"Have we forgotten what happened last time we went swimming? Our D-tectors were stolen! And Izumi's not going to be able to save us this time." I reminded them.

'Hey! It's not my fault I'm a digi-egg right now!' Izumi whined. I didn't get a chance to answer her as Takuya continued.

"Alright then Kouji, why don't you watch our D-tectors while we go swimming?" Takuya stated more than he asked.

"And why should I?" I asked again, raising a brow. "Well, you have to watch Izumi anyway right? So you can watch our stuff!" said Takuya, giving me his lopsided grin.

"Fine." I agreed. "But only for a while." I added, sitting down with Izumi in my lap as the others dropped their D-tectors beside me, stripped off their shirts and jumped into the water.

'I'm sorry Kouji.' I heard Izumi say.

'What? Why?' I asked, staring at her digi-egg. She flashed orange in disappointment.

'It's my fault you can't go swimming.' She continued in a sad tone.

'It's not your fault. I wouldn't have gone swimming even if you weren't a digi-egg.' I told her.

'Why not?' she asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

'You wouldn't be able to swim with us even if you were back to normal. You don't have anything to swim in unless you swam with all your clothes on, but we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?' I started, 'In other words, I would've sat here with you anyways.' I continued, slightly blushing in embarrassment. She flashed pink.

'Thank you Kou-kun. That's really sweet of you.' She whispered. We both blushed but didn't say anything.

We continued to sit there, occasionally talking telepathically. There were a few moments where there was nothing but absolute silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. We talked about our lives back in the real world and how our families and friends were.

We sat there, talking and enjoying each other's company for an hour or so before Takuya and the others finally came back up ashore. It took a while for the four guys to finally dry themselves off and get dressed. By the time they were done, the sun had begun setting, so we decided to find some food and just set up camp for the night.

Dinner went by uneventfully and Tomoki and the others were soon asleep. Junpei was taking the first shift tonight.

I sat up in a tree this time, leaning against the trunk and letting one leg dangle off the side as I wrapped one arm tightly around Izumi's egg, being careful not to drop her. One more night… and Izumi will be back to normal…

* * *

So how was the chapter? I kind of jumped through the whole dinner process because I was too lazy to describe it. The constant teasing is getting a little old, ne?

Oh yea, and a few people asked me what telepathy and digi-tama meant. So here's the definition.

**Telepathy**: It is a way of communicating through ways other than talking, hand gesturing and any other visible form. Telepathy is often considered as a way of communicating through the mind or just reading other people's thoughts. Like a fish! I think… I heard somewhere that fish communicated telepathically, but I'm not sure. So in this fic, telepathy would be where Kouji and Izumi are talking by sending each other thoughts instead of saying it out loud.

**Digi-tama **or **Digitama**: Japanese word for digi-egg. 'Digi', you people should understand as short for digital. And 'tama' in this case is short for 'tamago' meaning egg.

Thanks for the reviews, **FULLMETAL** and **FULLMETALSLILSIS**! I appreciate it :D!

Okay people, here comes the questions again! What should happen in the next chappy?

a) Drag the next two days for some more teasing

b) Jump to the 20th day, let Izumi's egg hatch, have Kouji admit his love for her and let them live happily ever after and all that stuff...

c) Let ANOTHER person turn into a digi-egg! But that would be annoying wouldn't it?

d) Don't let Izumi's egg hatch after the 20th day, let Kouji be worried, and then have her egg hatch just when he starts freaking out. Then have him be all relieved and admit his love for her

e) Let Izumi's egg hatch, but don't let the story end yet, let one of them get sick or something and then MORE FLUFF!

f) Anything you think should happen in the next chapter. Let me know in your reviews!

So once again **PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**


	8. On the 20th Day

I'm back! Sorry for taking a little longer to update! Couldn't decide on what choice to do since there was a tie for D and E. However, a friend of mine gave me a great idea that works with D. So I'd like to apologize to those who did not vote for D. Sorry **FULLMETAL**, **PrincessKaze**, and **lone wolf. **But **DigimonDestined, Ravenmon**, enjoy! And thanks a ton to Betty for the idea!

Here comes the dreaded part of the chapter… and…

I'm skipping it. I've written it a billion times. Anyone in his or her right mind would know Digimon does not belong to me.

So here comes the chapter!

* * *

**_Last chapter _**

_**Kouji's POV** _

_I sat up in a tree this time, leaning against the trunk and letting one leg dangle off the side as I wrapped one arm tightly around Izumi's egg, being careful not to drop her. One more night… and Izumi will be back to normal… _

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**On the 20th day…**

**Kouji's POV**

I woke up, surprisingly still in the tree where I had fallen asleep last night. Quickly looking down to check that Izumi was still in my arms, I stifled a yawn and jumped off the branch. Hearing Izumi yawn, I told her the usual telepathic 'good morning' that we had used for the past 19 days.

She replied sleepily with an 'Ohayo Kouji-kun' as usual and ushered me to wake the others up.

As usual, my too-good-to-be-true brother, Kouichi, was making us breakfast. How does he manage to wake up so early every morning without an alarm? I let that thought linger in my mind for a moment before walking over to Junpei and Takuya to wake them up. The usual shout of 'FOOD' instantly brought them all out of their slumbers. It's a lot safer to call them pigs rather than humans.

It was the 20th day since Izumi had turned into a Digi-egg, and I was more than thrilled to see her back in her real form. Of course, the others need not know that, but I could tell Izumi heard that as she flashed pink. Being quite accustomed to our newfound closeness, I didn't blush, but gave her a smile instead.

Breakfast soon went by and the day followed uneventfully. Even if anything had happened, I would not have noticed. I spent almost every second, staring at Izumi's egg, as if waiting for her to hatch. It was nearly nightfall and still, I was staring at her egg. I had nearly tripped over a few things for not paying attention to the path we were walking, but I chose to ignore it anyways. The day seemed to last forever as we continued walking, occasionally coming to a few stops.

The sun eventually set and we started up yet another campfire for our dinner, and I had started to worry. I had no appetite, so I continued staring at Izumi. She occasionally flashed pink, feeling slightly uncomfortable by my stares. When she did, I would look away for a while, only to look back once she felt comfortable again. She had complained a few times about my stares, calling me a pervert. But my worry took over, and I chose to ignore her insults, never stopping my intent stare. She tried comforting me a few times, assuring that she would hatch soon, but I still stared at her. It wasn't until after dinner did she finally lose it.

"Kouji-kun! I'm going to hatch eventually! You staring at me won't make this process go any faster! It's uncomfortable! Stop it!" she nearly screamed, rather annoyed. I looked away, apologizing, but said nothing else.

"I'm sorry Kouji, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just unnerving you know? As much as I love looking into your eyes, staring at you 24/7 is rather scary. You've got a very strong stare you know that?" Her voice softened, slightly teasing. I smirked.

'A strong stare you say? If you think my stare is that scary, you should see my glare.' I replied, returning the teasing tone that she had used on me.

'No thanks… I'd rather not…' I heard her mumble. I laughed slightly, causing the group to stare at me. Ignoring them, I waved them off, telling them I was going for a walk with Izumi before we disappeared from their gazes behind the trees. I could practically feel the goofy grins that Takuya and Kouichi were giving without looking at them. Sighing lightly, I walked deeper into the forest, ignoring the two idiotic guys who were supposed to be my twin brother and best friend.

After walking a safe distance away from the others, I climbed up onto another tree, sitting smoothly on the protruding branch, staring at the moon as Izumi's egg sat quietly in my lap. We sat in silence for a while before I decided to break it.

"It's almost midnight Izumi. I'm worried. I don't want you to be stuck like this because of me." I admitted, not meeting the invisible gaze that I felt she had on me.

'I'll be okay. It's not your fault anyways. Stop blaming yourself. Your making me feel bad.' She half said and half whined. Mentally imagining the cute pout she was wearing right now, I continued.

"But even Bokomon said that digi-eggs are supposed to hatch on the 20th day, and I'm sure I haven't miscounted. I even wrote it down on this paper I had in my pocket. I hope nothing goes wrong…" I drifted off, unsure of what to say next.

I felt a little movement in my lap as Izumi's egg floated up in front of my face. It glided towards me and gently nudged my left cheek in a comforting matter.

'Nothing's wrong Kouji. Stop taking things for the worst. It can be possible for a Digi-egg to hatch a day or two late can't it? I'll be fine.' I heard Izumi's voice say reassuringly before she floated back into my lap and nudged herself into my arms once more.

I stayed silent for a while before I started talking again.

"But Izumi-chan… last time I was a digi-egg, I hatched the second it became the 20th day. You're nearly into the 21st day. This is all my fault." I whispered, a few tears slowly making their way to my eyes. Izumi gasped and quickly tried to comfort me, but it was no use, the tears were now flowing freely out of my eyes as I tried to turn around in an attempt to save whatever pride I had left. I had never cried like this before. But just the thought of Izumi being stuck in that form for the rest of her life, was enough to break my heart into a million pieces. Izumi had heard that. She flashed a pretty shade of pink, but I didn't say anything.

**

* * *

Izumi's POV**

I heard Kouji's boyish sobs continue for a while as I tried my best to comfort him. But in this form, I really couldn't do much but say comforting words and try to nudge myself deeper into his arms. I eventually gave up trying to tell him to stop, and let him cry on instead, hoping he would feel better afterwards.

I stiffened when I heard the sound of a snapping twig a few feet below our perch on the tree. I looked to Kouji, but he didn't seem to notice it. I looked down again to see a dark figure with piercing red eyes stare at us. I nearly screamed.

'KOUJI! There's something below us!' I screeched. His head immediately shot up and looked down, but before he could make any move, what ever it was shot something at the branch Kouji sat on, causing the two of us to plunge towards the not so welcoming ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but none came. I landed softly in a bush with a thud and rolled off next to the trunk of a large tree.

Unfortunately for Kouji though, he had landed unpleasantly on his side right at the foot of the tree, leaving a few small scratches on his knee and palm. My eyes widened as I saw the shadow emerge from the darkness of the trees. It was DarkTyrannomon, a large dinosaur like digimon.

I screamed Kouji's name as loud as I could, as the raging digimon launched itself at Kouji. Kouji stood up from his spot on the floor, but made no attempt to digivolve, nor move out of the way. His eyes were still red from crying, but had pretty much glazed over. Was he still worried? This is definitely not the time to act all emotional!

'KOUJI!' I screamed once again, but to no avail. He didn't move. DarkTyrannomon charged at Kouji's form, swinging its overly large tail at Kouji. As a last attempt to save him, I threw a large rock at DarkTyrannomon's head, hitting it right above it's eyes. It roared, looked to my side, but only seeing a digi-egg, ignored me and turned back to Kouji.

It swung its tail at Kouji, flinging his frail body across the small area. I screamed Kouji's name again as his back smacked across the trunk of a tree next to me. He didn't move. DarkTyrannomon's mouth glowed orange, gathering energy for his final blow. I yelled to Kouji again, trying to snap him out of his little trance. He didn't budge.

My mind raced, absolute panic and horror struck hard as I tried to think of a way to save Kouji. I can't let him turn into a digi-egg again! What will I do?

'Kouji… please…snap out of it…'

* * *

Ooh… another pathetic cliffy! I couldn't help myself! I'm not so hyper right now… I can't write emotional or angst stuff when I'm hyper… it'll turn into a parody. So read and review people! The more reviews I get, the faster the update! I know I took a while to update this chapter, but that was because the voting thing came to a tie! I'll update much more quickly next time if I get a few reviews for this chapter:D that's a promise! 


	9. It'll be okay for sure

Here we are again! I need more reviews! Overly dramatic cliffy in the last chappy, so I'll make this AN short.

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it. You know it already anyways.

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

_**Izumi's POV**_

_I screamed Kouji's name again as his back smacked across the trunk of a tree next to me. He didn't move. DarkTyrannomon's mouth glowed orange, gathering energy for his final blow. I yelled to Kouji again, trying to snap him out of his little trance. He didn't budge. My mind raced, absolute panic and horror struck hard as I tried to think of a way to save Kouji. I can't let him turn into a digi-egg again! What will I do? _

'_Kouji… please…snap out of it…'

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Kouji's POV**

I paid no attention to the world around me. The only thing in my mind right now was why on earth wasn't Izumi hatching? This is all my fault. I should have been more careful. Then she wouldn't have needed to block that attack for me. It's all my fault…

'KOUJI!' I heard Izumi's voice scream in desperation. Turning to face her egg, I saw it glow bright violet. My eyes widened.

"Izumi!" I shouted, tears running down my face as I ran towards her. Tears of sadness or joy, I could not tell. I wrapped my arms around her digi-egg and was temporarily blinded as the egg glowed a brilliant light. I felt the form of the egg change in my arms. When I opened my eyes again, I was hugging Izumi.

Now I knew for sure, they were tears of happiness. I pulled her close to me, whispering her name. She blushed a bright red, but replied by wrapping her arms around me. Completely forgetting the fact that DarkTyrannomon was preparing to launch his attack at us, we continued to stand there. I lowered my head, my mind fixed on meeting her lips with my own.

We were only centimeters apart when suddenly "What the heck is going on? What's with all the noise?" yelled Takuya, charging into the clearing. Seeing DarkTyrannomon, he immediately digivolved into Agunimon. He jumped at us, pushing Izumi and I out of the way just as DarkTyrannomon launched his attack at us.

"Are you two INSANE! Get a room! Making out isn't the best way to save you from an attacking digimon!" he shouted at us. We both flushed. Looking at Izumi, I reached into her pocket and pulled out her violet hat and d-tector and handed it back to her. She smiled.

Pulling her hat over her blonde hair, she said, "Thanks Kou-kun." But her tone then changed from a sweet one, to a mischievous one. "Now let's go kick some butt!" she half yelled. Smirking, we both stood up and pulled out our d-tectors.

"Spirit Evolution!" "Kazemon/Lobomon!" we both shouted.

"Tempest twist!" shouted Kazemon as she unleashed a fury of rapid kicks to the large dinosaur's face. "That's for trying to hurt my Kou-kun!" she yelled. I'm glad I was wearing a mask, I thought. I just know my face is burning bright red right about now.

'I can still hear your thoughts Kou.' I heard Izumi's voice say. My eyes widened. Looking over at Kazemon, she smiled at me and turned back to the oversized dinosaur.

"Love tap!" yelled Kazemon as she bumped her rear against the digimon. I raised an eyebrow on her. What a choice for an attack… DarkTyrannomon's eyes glazed over with hearts for a second and I took this chance to launch my attack.

"Lobo Kendo!" I yelled, running as fast as I could towards the digimon with my light saber. Jumping as high as I could manage, I landed on the Digimon's head. Turning the sword downwards, I jabbed it straight into its head as it let out a scream of agony.

**

* * *

Takuya's POV**

More than stunned, I could only stand and watch as the two lovebirds switched from making out, to beating the living daylights out of the DarkTyrannomon. Kouji had scanned the digicode soon after and the two de-digivolved. I saw Kouji walk over to Izumi. Kouji's mouth never opened to say something, yet Izumi's face blushed bright pink. Without saying a word, Izumi linked arms with Kouji and walked towards me.

Are the two still telepathic? Or did I just go deaf?

**

* * *

Izumi's POV**

'So I'm _your_ Kou-kun now?' Kouji teased telepathically.

'Yup!' I answered confidently, blushing a light shade of pink. He smiled.

'So you're _my_ Izu-chan now right?' he asked, amusement hinting in his telepathic voice.

'Only if you want me to be!' I replied, smiling happily.

Kouji stuck his left hand into his pocket again and I took this chance to wrap my arm around his. He looked at me, smirked and started walking towards Takuya.

"…" Takuya was at a loss for words. Kouji raised a brow at him, and there was a moment of silence before Takuya finally found his voice.

"So… you two are together now?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course." Said Kouji, smiling at me.

"So Kouichi's suspicion about you two was right all along! But seriously, making out in front an attacking enemy is a BAD idea." He teased, his idiotic smile still plastered across his silly face. I blushed.

"Well, it wouldn't exactly count as 'making out' since _somebody_ just pushed us over before we actually kissed!" I debated, blushing madly. Kouji grinned.

"So you want to finish off where we left off?" he suggested teasingly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You guys are mean! Two boys ganging up to tease a girl!" I whined childishly.

"But I'm not teasing, I'm serious!" Kouji spoke, Takuya's idiotic smile now plastered on his face.

"That would have been a lot more profound without Takuya's smile." I told him, sweat dropping. "But fine, let's continue where we left off then!" I challenged, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek. He flushed and looked at his shoes.

"Gee, next time you guys want to do something mushy, at least give me a warning to leave you alone!" whined Takuya, turning around and stalking back to the campsite.

I turned back to Kouji. His face was still red and he was still staring at his shoes.

"I thought you said you were serious _Kou-kun_." I teased, purposely emphasizing 'Kou-kun' to catch his attention. He didn't say anything, but continued to stare at his shoes, blushing madly. I giggled and he looked back up at me, curiosity evident in his navy blue eyes.

Our gazes met and he slowly dipped his head down once again to meet my lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later, staring off to the side. We both flushed, refusing to meet each other's eyes for a few minutes until Kouji finally spoke up.

**

* * *

Kouji's POV**

There were many things I wanted to think about, but if I thought about it, Izumi would hear me. I fought to keep my mind clear of all thoughts until an idea finally popped in my head. I didn't dare go through the entire thought, afraid that Izumi might figure what I was thinking. I stared at the ground for a while until I finally gathered up some courage before speaking up. It was now or never.

"Um… Izu-chan?" I started, shifting nervously.

'What is it?' she asked.

"I… l-love you. And I was wondering…" I drifted off, stuttering and flushing dark red. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"Kou-kun…I love you too." She finished, finally bringing her eyes up to meet mine in an intense gaze.

"I was so worried Izumi. I would never forgive myself if you stayed as a digi-egg forever. It would be all my fault…" I stared again, pulling her into a hug. I ran my fingers through her beautiful golden locks just as I felt her hands run through my ponytail.

"It wasn't and would never be your fault Kou. I chose to block that attack, I knew what I was bringing upon myself. You didn't force me into anything. It was my choice." She whispered into my ear, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I grinned as a pathetic question popped into my head. I'm guessing Izumi heard it telepathically already, but I decided to say it out loud anyways.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked, staring at her playfully. She pouted.

"I thought I already was your girlfriend!" she whined. I chuckled.

"Of course you were. My mistake."

There was a moment of silence before Izumi spoke up again. "When we get back to the real world, you better give me your phone number! Because I'm going to start calling you every time I get a chance to!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Ooh… I better keep my number a secret then, or little Izu here is going to annoy the crap out of me." I teased. Takuya was definitely rubbing off on me.

"Hey!" shouted Izumi, punching my arm playfully.

"Of course we'd swap phone numbers. How else would I call you out on a date?" I teased again, confidence suddenly piling into my system. On any normal day, I would never dare say such sentences. But today's different. Today, I'm with Izumi. She blushed madly, calling me a 'meanie' like a 6 year old.

I must say, at first I had thought this whole Digitama adventure had done nothing but cause trouble, but now, I find this adventure has been one of the most important steps in my life. Without it, I may never have gotten this close to Izumi. And now we're telepathic too.

Talk about being close physically, emotionally and even psychologically…

'Aishiteru Izu-chan.'

'Aishiteru Kou-kun.'

I pulled her towards me to bring her into one last kiss before walking back to the campsite hand in hand… I'm glad everything worked out all right. Now hopefully, the teasing won't last half as long as it needs to… I sighed, sweat dropping at the thought Takuya and Kouichi's immaturity and inability to control themselves. How should I break the news to everybody? Walk in hand in hand with Izumi and say, 'hey I'm dating Izumi?' That'll only result Takuya and Kouichi's non-stop teasing and Junpei may just about eat everyone alive when he hears this. But knowing Takuya and his big mouth… by the time we get back, everyone on this living planet will know about our relationship...this is going to be a long day…

* * *

Finally the near-end of my demented fic! One more epilogue coming up! But maybe I'll write a sequel to this later… Who knows? Give me some ideas people! 


	10. Epilogue

Ah finally at the epilogue of my overly extended and demented fic… yeah, I know I haven't updated this in a long time… I practically forgot about it until I got bored one night and realized I never finished typing this. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy my other Kouzumi fics!

No disclaimers. Anyone on the living planet should know I don't own Digimon. If it so happens that you do not to know this, then which rock have you been living under all these years? I'd love to join you there where I can whine about not owning the beloved Kouzumi pairing. (Yeah, yeah, I just contradicted myself and said the disclaimer, so sue me. Not literally.)

* * *

**Epilogue**

I walked through the crowded halls of my high school, nearing the closest exit as my mind wondered to a certain dark haired male of age eighteen. I snapped out of my reverie as my thoughts were interrupted by the call of my name from a chocolate brown haired boy.

"Hey Izumi! Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, eyes full of mischief. Ignoring his teasing look, I answered, "I'm meeting him outside. Why do you need to know Takuya?"

"Hehe… I kinda 'borrowed' Kouji's pen without asking during history class today. You mind giving this back to him for me?" he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I sweatdropped.

"Sure I guess."

"Thanks Izumi! See you around!" he waved before disappearing behind the crowds of teens. Sighing, I headed towards the exit once more.

Stepping outside into the fresh air, I felt an arm wrap around my waist as a deep cool voice called my name.

"Izu." A dark haired boy mumbled, pulling me closer before planting a chaste kiss on my right cheek.

"It's Izu_mi_." I teased, smiling before turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"That's too long…" he grumbled, somewhat ignoring what I said as he leaned his forehead against my own.

"It's one extra syllable!" I exclaimed, pouting slightly.

He chuckled. "I prefer Izu-chan." He teased. He's been calling me that for a while now, but it never ceases to amuse us both when we deny the fact that we like being called by our nicknames.

"It's _Izumi_!"

"You said one extra syllable. –_chan_ is an extra syllable. Izu-_chan_." He emphasized the honorific.

"Well fine then, _Kou_." I emphasized, causing quite a few passing students to turn and giggle slightly at the usually stoic boy's childish nickname.

He flushed.

"It's _Kouj-_" He stopped. Sighing, "-never mind…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's _Kouji,_" I continued for him, "it's one-extra-syllable-so-I'm-going-to-add-an-honourific-instead-of-saying-the-full-name, right, Kou-_kun_?" I emphasized again, grinning. I swear Takuya is seriously rubbing off on me.

He raised a brow.

"Right… whatever…" he shrugged, pulling away from our embrace before throwing an arm around my shoulder, proceeding to walk us both away from the school grounds. "So where're we going today?"

"The park!" I shouted enthusiastically.

He raised a brow again.

"No way. Last time I went with you, I spent half the time trying to get that camera from Kouichi, and you almost laughed yourself to death." He chuckled

**Flashback **

_Flash._

A bright light flashed as several other soft mechanical sounds were heard.

"Haha! Caught ya!" teased Takuya, once again giving his lop-sided grin. Beside him stood Kouichi. He was smiling like an idiot, a small, silver digital camera was visible in his right hand.

"You never know when to quit do you?" asked Kouji, somewhat irritated. Those two have been like that ever since we returned from the Digiworld years ago. They never seem to get bored of teasing us.

"My little brother is getting soft!" cried Kouichi in an overly dramatic voice. Kouji whacked him on the head.

"He's not getting soft, he's already gone soft!" I joined in, throwing a teasing look at my dark-haired boyfriend.

"That's kinda your fault you know." He retorted, blushing a little before averting his gaze and pretending to give me a playful pout.

"Aw!" I squealed, not being able to resist myself from screaming before I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in a bear hug. A few passer-bys stared at us but I didn't care.

"Izumi! People are staring!" Kouji whispered, heat starting to run to his face. Ironic how he didn't blush when Takuya caught us kissing yet turns pink when passer-bys see us hugging.

Pulling away, I gave him a pout of my own. "So what if people stare?"

"Uh… it's embarrassing?"

"You're embarrassed to be seen with me?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"No! Of course not! That's not what I meant…"

"I hate you Kouji!" I shouted dramatically, turning around before starting to run away.

"No! Izumi! Wait! That's not what I meant!" he shouted after me, catching up and wrapping his arms around my waist to stop me. "That's not what I meant… You know I love you Izumi. It's never embarrassing to be seen with you." He told me. Though my back was turned, I could tell his usually cold and stoic look softening like it did every time we were together.

_Flash._

Another flash of light interrupted my dramatic skit.

"Yeah. I know. I was just tricking you." I turned around in this embrace and smiled up at him, planting a kiss on his cheek before giving a thumbs-up to Kouichi and Takuya. "Did you get the picture?"

"Yup!" they chorused, grinning.

"Hey!" Kouji cried. "That wasn't very nice you know." He pouted at me again. He knew I couldn't resist his pouts.

"Aw… sorry Kou-kun." I cooed, giving him a bear hug again. He smirked.

"Revenge!" he suddenly yelled before his hands found their way to my waist, tickling me mercilessly.

_Flash._

Yet another flash of light.

"Stop tickling me!" I managed to gasp out between giggles.

Kouji grinned, stopping before turning to Takuya and Kouichi. "Got the pic?"

The two nodded, the same grin still on their faces.

'How do they get so amused by this? Sure it was amusing for Kouji and I, but for the two to watch for so long and still be amused? They seriously need to find some girlfriends…' I thought, giggling slightly before it finally hit me:

"Hey! Who's side are you two on anyways?" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Takuya and the Kouji-look-alike.

"Uh… both?" Kouichi answered, smiling sheepishly as he turned slightly away from us, motioning Takuya to start running.

Kouichi is practically psychic. But he is so damn right. He'd better be ready to run, because as expected:

"'Both' is not an option!" Kouji and I exclaimed at the same time, us both dashing at him in an attempt to retrieve the small silver camera.

**End Flashback**

I grinned. "But it was still fun wasn't it? Besides, I did not laugh myself to death! You tickled me to death!"

"You're not dead Izumi."

"You tickled me 'till I was _near_ death!" I corrected myself, the grin still on my face as we walked hand in hand towards the park.

"I wouldn't have needed to if you didn't trick me." He replied, rolling his eyes, smirking.

"You tricked me too!"

"You started it." He chuckled.

"You had it planned!"

"I'm always one step ahead of you."

"Are not!"

"I'm not arguing with you Izu-_chan_."

"Hmph." I stopped walking and pouted, pulling my hand away from his to cross my arms.

He chuckled again. "You are so childish."

I pretended to glare at him.

He ignored me, motioning to start walking again. "So where do you think Takuya and Kouichi are hiding this time?" He asked, grinning.

"Behind the slide?" I guessed, snapping out of my little 'childish act' to catch up to him.

"My bet is behind the park bench." He replied.

"You're on!" I challenged, mimicking the grin on his face.

"What's on the line?" He teased, inching closer.

"If I win, you're buying me ice cream!"

"And if I win?"

"Uh…" I drifted off, a hand at my chin in the typical 'thinking' position.

"If I win, I get a kiss." He teased, bringing his face right up to mine, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I squinted at him in a suspicious manner. "Takuya is rubbing off on you." I accused.

He only rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Like he's not rubbing off on _you_." He retorted as we neared the park entrance.

_Flash._

A camera flashed.

"Here we go again…" I rolled my eyes, smiling.

* * *

Finally ended my demented fic! So did you guys like it? Could use a few reviews on what to put next time! Many thanks to my number one reviewer, **MattxLuver**, but thank you to all my other reviewers too! You guys rock! Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading the entire story! 


End file.
